


Juste ici

by Listelia



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listelia/pseuds/Listelia
Summary: On a tous besoin de savoir où est notre place. Mais la trouver n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut faire seul. On a besoin que quelqu'un nous dise où elle est. Quelqu'un en qui l'on a confiance. Quelqu'un qui nous aime.
Kudos: 1





	Juste ici

Il est déjà tard, ce soir-là, quand le Général Hammond trouve enfin le temps de monter à l'infirmerie.

Encore une fois, la journée a passé à cent à l'heure.

SG1 est revenu en – d'une certaine façon – un seul morceau, mais cette fois-ci, on a failli les perdre pour de bon.

Ces derniers temps, Georges Hammond se surprend à penser qu'il est trop vieux pour ce boulot. Chaque jour, il est un peu plus fier d'eux, mais, chaque jour, sa peur qu'ils ne reviennent pas sains et saufs grandit aussi un peu.

Son cœur a fait un looping quand Teal'c a franchi le rideau bleu frémissant de la Porte. Le Jaffa portait Daniel sur son dos et tendait la main pour rattraper O'Neill et Carter qui se soutenaient l'un l'autre, couverts de bleus et de traces de fumée.

Encore une fois, le général a laissé échapper un silencieux "merci mon Dieu" avant d'ordonner la fermeture de l'iris et d'appeler une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement.

Plus tard, avant qu'il ne puisse aller vérifier par lui-même le "ils vont s'en sortir" que lui a donné le médecin par téléphone, SG6 est arrivé, tous les membres littéralement ruisselants de sang.

Ensuite il y a eu cette négociation à se tirer les cheveux à travers le MALP, un problème au mess, un coup de fil du président, deux coupures de courant au niveau des labos, et…

_C'est la vie, quoi._

Hammond lisse les cheveux invisibles qui tapissent son crâne et se dirige vers l'infirmerie.

Les infirmières et les docteurs sont en train de ramasser les chiffons de coton pleins de sang qui jonchent le sol et de nettoyer la salle d'examen. Ça a dû être un sacré bazar ici, ces dernières heures.

\- Ahem…

Hammond est toujours un peu timide quand il s'avance sur le territoire de Fraiser.

La petite femme lui fait "chut" de loin puis s'approche gracieusement, sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Venez, chuchote-t-elle, posant sur son bras une main légère comme une aile. "Il faut que vous voyiez ça…"

Il la suit vers la chambre d'admission.

\- Daniel s'était mis à délirer et Sam commençait à paniquer, et je ne pouvais rien faire parce qu'on était en pleine urgence avec SG6 à ce moment-là, et que tous les docteurs étaient surbookés.

Elle pouffe de rire et il ne comprend pas pourquoi, parce que c'est un rapport déprimant et que la journée est _loin_ d'aller en s'améliorant.

\- Bref, en deux temps trois mouvements, Jack a pris les choses en main et Teal'c s'est mis à pousser les lits ensemble. Quand je suis revenue vers eux, quelques heures plus tard, c'est comme ça que je les ai trouvés.

Elle fait un pas de côté, avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

Georges Hammond inhale profondément, puis relâche l'air compressé dans ses poumons, heureux de sentir la longue journée ardue se transformer doucement en une paix chaleureuse.

Un carré de gaze sur l'oreille, Teal'c est assis à côté du lit du colonel. La tête du Jaffa repose sur son torse, il a les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Il n'est probablement pas endormi – vu que les Jaffa ne dorment pas – mais il est certainement en train de somnoler.

O'Neill est étendu sur le côté, la bouche ouverte. Il ronfle un peu. Son bras gauche est serré dans une épaisse écharpe bleue.

Carter est recroquevillée sur le lit d'en face, un bandage autour de son genou droit et de son coude gauche, quelques agrafes sur le front et la pommette. Son souffle régulier berce les autres respirations.

Entre eux deux, Daniel est profondément endormi. Il respire par le tube à oxygène. Il y a des marques de brûlures sur son menton et ses mains, qui luisent à cause de la crème que le docteur y a appliqué. Son épaule blessée est enveloppée dans une serviette mouillée.

La main droite de Jack soutient encore le linge humide et ses doigts pianotent un rythme apaisant sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Le visage de Sam est blotti contre l'oreiller de Daniel et sa main gauche est enroulée autour de celle du jeune homme.

Janet penche la tête de côté en souriant.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas juste… aww…

Georges Hammond a bien envie de faire de même, mais il est général, alors il se contente de rester debout à côté d'elle avec un sourire paternel.

La lumière s'éteint doucement dans les couloirs du SGC, tandis que la bulle de l'infirmerie demeure paisible.


End file.
